


study session in your boyfriend's hoodie.

by alykka732



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Napping, Studying, Suggestive Themes at the End, but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732
Summary: you have been studying almost all day while wearing your boyfriend's hoodie and have decided to take a nap. Seonghwa comes back home and finds you asleep in his hoodie.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 4





	study session in your boyfriend's hoodie.

"Baby, I'm hom–" Seonghwa covers his mouth when he discovers you sleeping on the sofa. He waits a bit to see if he has woken you up or not. When he's sure you're still deeply asleep, he can't help to smile at this adorable picture in front of him.

You are so cute hugging the cushion the same way you cuddle him in the middle of the night. Then, he feels his heart flutter in his chest as he notices that you are wearing nothing but sports shorts and his favourite hoodie, way too oversized for your petite frame. He observes the room. A few books and notebooks are opened and laid around you, on the floor, on the couch, on the coffee table. Your laptop has turned off by itself since you've stopped using it to take a well-deserved nap.

Seonghwa puts down the screen. He puts bookmarks where the books were left open, hoping it was the right pages and puts them away. He goes into the kitchen to prepare you a sweet, warm cup of chocolate, knowing very well that coffee will keep you awake all night. Usually, he wouldn't mind, but you need to sleep properly with the upcoming exams in your way.

The smell of the cocoa stirs you out of your dream. Still a bit groggy, you wipe your eyes as they are still pretty heavy. "Oh? Did I wake you up? Was I too loud?" You look up and see your boyfriend standing in the hallway leading to the kitchen with two fuming mugs.

Your eyes wander around. "Where's my stuff, Seonghwa?" As the words leave your mouth, you see the pile of books on the corner of the coffee table. You smile weakly. Of course, he has tidied up your mess.

Your boyfriend offers you the sweetest smile as he hands you a cup. "I think you can take a break until tomorrow; you look like you've been working all day." You thank him and take it. You softly blow onto the hot drink before taking a cautious sip. Seonghwa sits down next to you and asks you: "Do you always study with one of my hoodies on?"

You feel your cheeks blushing. Usually, when you're done studying, you have time to take a shower and to change before your boyfriend comes home. You were so exhausted today, your brain has really done its best to keep that much information inside, and you simply fell asleep in the living room. You shyly nod and say: "It makes it feel like you are there with me and keeps me warm." You look at him. "Do you mind if I wear them?"

"Not at all!" Seonghwa puts down his mug. "You look so cute in my clothes; you can wear them as often as you like. Plus..." He passes an arm around you and carefully brings you closer to him. "I'm sure you'd look hot if you were also wearing them on... other occasions."

You smirk. "Let me finish that delicious cup of hot cocoa first, and then, we shall see, what do you think?" You take another sip while looking at him in the eyes.

He raises an eyebrow. "Better make it quick, then." You chuckle. There's nothing pressing, for now, you can take your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say it's my favourite of those I've written, but it's good enough for me to share it with you all!  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please, don't be shy to leave a kudo or a comment!  
> Consider also buy me a ko-fi if you feel like it ;) https://ko-fi.com/alykka732


End file.
